


Love is a splendid thing.

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Moulin Rouge AU???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes beg her. There is so much pain in his eyes and he is begging her, please please, please.





	Love is a splendid thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was working on when I was working on Greatest of All Time and I never put it up because I didn't know how I felt about it. I was clearing out my docs and saw it and decided to just post it, I mean whatever it's fine. It might be a confusing read?? i guess I was experimenting with writing styles because damn lol. 
> 
> Okay anyway, as always, thank you for reading, I love you all.

She’s a singer. A courtesan. She wants to be an actress and the only way she can get her own show is to woo this man who won’t leave her alone.

The problem is that there is this redheaded boy who holds her heart. He sang to her one starry night as the wind blew through her hair, his eyes piercing her soul and her heart was suddenly his.

_How wonderful life is, now that you’re in the world._

She has to pretend, it’s the biggest role she has ever had to play, pretending to love someone who is not him.

They sneak around, they sing to each other every day in front of the man she is supposed to love. He has no idea because she is fantastic at what she does, but she gets tired of having to lie all the time.

_I’m so sorry, maybe tomorrow, I have rehearsal._

_I have rehearsal, sorry._

_Oh, I cannot, please forgive me._

_Tomorrow I promise._

The promise she makes to him, to see him, to be with him so he can make her his when she belongs to someone else makes her feel sick. Makes her want to run away with her true love and never look back. But she needs this. A girl has to eat.

_I don’t want you to sleep with him._

His eyes beg her. There is so much pain in his eyes and he is begging her, _please please please._ She promises him that it means nothing, it’s what she does, it’s all a business deal to her. He’s crying and she’s crying and she tells him to remember that it’s only them, always just him who she is going to love.

_Come what may._

She can’t go through with it. Her heart races as his slimy hands grab at her legs and arms and she pushes him away as hard as she can and she runs, runs, runs as fast as she can. She makes it to her loves place and collapses in his arms crying.

_I couldn’t go through with it._

The show will be cancelled.

Her future in show business is over but at least she has him to wrap her arms around and keep her safe.

He tells her they’ll run away and they’ll live happily ever after.

She believes him so wholeheartedly that she runs to her quarters and grabs the nearest bag she can find and starts shoving all of her things into it. She’s running around like a chicken with its head cut off when her boss walks into the room a sad look on his face.

_You’re dying. He’ll kill him. You’re dying. He’ll kill him. You’re dying. He’ll kill him._

The words go round and round in her head, her heart in her ears. She feels dizzy.

What does he mean? What is happening? Her fainting spells were just from exhaustion no?

No.

She freezes and puts her bag down, tears soaking her face as she decides to break his heart to save his life.

She hates everything and everyone.

He’s waiting for her by the door of his apartment and he looks so confused when he sees her without her luggage.

_What’s wrong?_

_I choose him, he offered me everything I have ever wanted. I do not love you._

He chases after her as she turns around and rushes down the street, the tears coming.

She has to make it into the building before his screams of agony make her turn back.

_This is for you, my love._

Crowds are pouring into the building, spreading like water into the seats of the theatre.

She can’t breathe. It hurts her to breathe and it’s probably because she’s dying but she has to put on the performance of her life to save his.

The lights go up and the show must go on.

She is almost certain they will make it through this performance, everyone is doing amazingly and she hasn’t felt lightheaded since the show started. That is until she sees him.

She sees his sorrowful eyes looking at her from the left of the stage and her heart tells her to go to him, to tell him the truth. And she would, if _he_ wasn’t watching her from the audience, claiming her like some sort of prize.

They break for intermission and she bolts for her dressing room because he’s going to try and talk to her and she can’t take that without breaking.

She doesn’t make it, he grabs her hand and turns her around. He’s angry now, yelling, the boy she loved long gone, broken by her.

_You fooled me, let me pay for your services._

He’s spitting words at her that he would never say and it’s the poison in his hear taking over his whole being.

Her eyes are flooded with tears and she tries to pull away from him. Tells him to go, tells him that he’s in danger, that they will kill him. He doesn’t listen, too engulfed in his rage.

He chases her all the way to the stage and when the curtains go up for the second part of the show, they are both standing there, him angrily shaking dollar bills at her and her crying and looking for any danger.

He throws the bills at her feet and runs off stage. Throws the dirtiest look she has ever seen at the man in the audience and walks towards the exit.

If he leaves now, if he walks out of her life, she would never see him again and she couldn’t take that. She couldn’t live the rest of her life, however short, without him.

The only way he’ll believe her is to sing their song. Make him believe.

_Please my love, always you, come what may._

Once she opens her mouth, she can’t stop the outpouring of love that leaves her body, a weight lifted.

_Never knew I could feel like this._

He’s still walking away.

_Like I’ve never seen the sky before_

He stops.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I’m loving you more and more_

She sings to the back of his head, and she’s willing him to turn around and look at her.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

Please. Please, turn around.

_Come back to me_

A pivot, she sees it, she almost has him.

_And forgive everything_

She holds the note and stops singing, the theatre is so quiet you could hear a pin drop and he finally, finally turns around.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

She stops and checks to see if she still has him and they make eye contact. He’s in shock, his bright eyes have tears in them and he puts one foot in front of the other to start walking towards her.

_I love you, till the end of time_

A smile breaks on his face and she finally relaxes, a smile breaking on her own face. Her hands reaching out for him.

_Come what may_

He sings.

_Come what may_

Her heart beats for him.

_Come what may_

He starts walking towards her.

_Come what may_

Faster.

_I will love you_

He reaches her and pulls her to him, both of them singing.

_Until my dying day_

They’ll live through the consequences together. They have to.

 

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_


End file.
